In the following discussion certain articles and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
The development of various cell surface display technologies has significantly contributed to the rate of discovery, optimization and characterization of various molecules, including antibodies. Despite the many advances in the fields of drug discovery and protein characterization using cell surface display molecules, there is a need in the art for better and more robust means for identifying specific binding partners (e.g., antibodies and antigens, receptors and ligands) in a high throughput, multiplexed manner. The present invention addresses this need.